1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jewelry fabrication. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of forming a rivet as part of the manufacturing of a jewelry item, either to connect a plurality of jewelry components together or to form a decorative rivet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rivets are one of the most secure cold connections used in jewelry fabrication, and may also be used for ornamental aspects of a jewelry item. Cutting the precisely desired length of riveting wire or tubing to use as a functional or decorative rivet is the most important component to successful riveting.
Jewelry makers currently estimate the length of riveting wire or tubing to use as a rivet. This often results in rivets that are too short to be secure or too long to be properly formed.
Until a jewelry maker has acquired near “expert” skills over many failed attempts over a long period of time, the estimation of the length of wire needed for a solid riveted connection is a haphazard process. The result is an increased number of failed connections when fabricating jewelry with rivets—specifically, rivets that are, for example, too short to form a solid connection, or too long to seat fully, resulting in a loose connection, with a “laid over” appearance, that potentially snags on clothing or skin.